


an encounter

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotomuseu [3]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ballet, Belle Epoque, Fotomuseu, Inspired by Music, M/M, past Fotocafé
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Um AU histórico desse parzinho que sempre causa em todos os universos que existe, e que é tão querido pelos fãs. Andrej (usando o sobrenome da mãe nesse rabisco) é um bailarino em uma companhia de balé importante, e vive viajando e conhecendo rapazes intensos por aí.... Arthur é um consultor pessoal de arte de um nobre (oiii Benjiii!), buscando respostas.Esse rabisco é dedicado ao meu muso, a minha inspiração constante, que é o señor Arthur Benjamín <3 Eu te amo, sempre, pra sempre, em todos os universos, cada partezinha de você <3[Título: "An Encounter", de The 1975]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Um AU histórico desse parzinho que sempre causa em todos os universos que existe, e que é tão querido pelos fãs. Andrej (usando o sobrenome da mãe nesse rabisco) é um bailarino em uma companhia de balé importante, e vive viajando e conhecendo rapazes intensos por aí.... Arthur é um consultor pessoal de arte de um nobre (oiii Benjiii!), buscando respostas.  
Esse rabisco é dedicado ao meu muso, a minha inspiração constante, que é o señor Arthur Benjamín <3 Eu te amo, sempre, pra sempre, em todos os universos, cada partezinha de você <3 
> 
> [Título: "An Encounter", de The 1975]

Andrej tirou as sapatilhas e massageou os pés, cansados após mais uma noite de apresentações na capital francesa. Encarou o vazio, os olhos pesados de maquiagem, revivendo cada passo, pensando em cada mínimo deslize que havia cometido e precisava corrigir no dia seguinte. Amanda diria que foram perfeitos, e que ele se cobrava demais, mas ele sabia que estava sempre por um fio. Ainda assim, jamais teria escolhido diferente, e sua mãe - ex-_ prima ballerina _ e atual instrutora da academia - não o teria permitido, de qualquer forma. Não se lembrava de uma época em que não tivesse dançado. Havia crescido ali, entre músicos, coreógrafos e bailarinos; aquele era seu mundo, sua casa. Ainda que a pressão o estressasse e por vezes desgastasse, ele não conseguia se imaginar fora dali, longe dos palcos, longe daquele mundo de cetim e malha.

"Andrej, um senhor Arthur Frahlich, na salinha de imprensa, deseja falar com você sobre algum pintor" avisou Laura, saltitando como se não sentisse cansaço nenhum. Ou talvez fosse apenas o rapaz que se sentisse pesado e exausto, e estivesse vendo o mundo correr a sua volta. 

Levantou-se e foi como estava, maquiagem, malha e meias, até a sala do outro lado do corredor. Fazia uma ideia do assunto a ser tratado - nunca havia visto a tela para a qual havia posado há alguns anos em um pequeno apartamento holandês, mas se lembrava das mãos do artista, de como elas o tocaram e transferiram para a tela apenas seus melhores ângulos, sem crises, sem drama - apenas um jovem bailarino, inclinado sobre a barra de treinos, ainda sorridente e com a cabeça leve naqueles dias de felicidade.

O homem era mais baixo e parecia ser pouco mais velho que Andrej, mas os cachos escuros caindo sobre os olhos lhe conferiam uma aura de juventude e vivacidade boêmia - havia qualquer coisa em suas feições que chamava a atenção do bailarino e o fazia querer que o outro gostasse dele. "Andrej Ptaszek, certo? Eu sou Arthur Frahlich. Boa noite! Infelizmente não pude ver sua apresentação, mas lhe trouxe flores mesmo assim. Espero que goste de narcisos", saudou Arthur, piscando com um olho. 

"Obrigado" agradeceu Andrej, aceitando as flores amarelas e admirando-as demoradamente, esperando que o outro revelasse o motivo da visita. Arthur não falou nada, porém - parecia admirá-lo atentamente, estudando-o, buscando por algo. O bailarino então fixou os olhos no visitante, curiosamente. "Por que procura por mim?" perguntou. 

"Direto ao ponto. Gosto assim. Eu preciso de sua ajuda para solucionar um mistério. Cuido da coleção particular de Benjamin Perez, duque de Vergara. Ele viu uma tela em um mercado e quis que eu descobrisse quem era o artista; o quadro não tinha assinatura, apenas o seu nome no verso. Imaginei que poderia ser o nome do modelo, e pelo visto acertei" Arthur sorriu, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Pode me contar sobre esse quadro, e sobre o artista?" 

O bailarino baixou os olhos para as flores, pensando sobre o que dizer. O cansaço não o ajudava a pensar, e a situação parecia confusa. "Eu posso… ver o quadro?" perguntou Andrej, sério. Não sabia até que ponto poderia confiar no homem a sua frente para contar sua história. Arthur parecia ser agradável e espirituoso, mas isso não queria dizer que fosse apenas aceitar tranquilamente o que tinha a dizer e não espalhar seus segredos (que já não eram tão secretos quanto gostaria). 

"Claro" respondeu o mais velho. "Me acompanhe até meu quarto de hotel e… conversamos." 

"Amanhã" interrompeu Andrej. "Amanhã, depois da apresentação." 

Arthur pareceu considerar, sorrindo enigmaticamente. Por fim, suspirou. "Amanhã, tudo bem. Que flores devo trazer amanhã?" 

Andrej sorriu, baixando os olhos. "Me surpreenda. Gosto muito de azuis e violetas, se quiser uma dica". 

"Vou me lembrar" garantiu Arthur, estendendo-lhe a mão para se despedir. "Até amanhã, senhor Ptaszek." 

"Até amanhã, senhor Frahlich." 

…

Na noite seguinte, as flores já o esperavam em seu camarim - um buquê de hortênsias azuis e lilases, com um bilhete contendo apenas um endereço, em uma caligrafia fina e peculiar. Andrej havia passado o dia ansioso para aquele encontro, e a sensação de curiosidade aliada a de borboletas no estômago apenas crescia conforme ele trocava as roupas de apresentação por roupas comuns. A maquiagem nunca saía totalmente, por mais que tentasse, e seus olhos mantinham o contorno escuro que já lhe era tão familiar, após tantas apresentações; ninguém olharia para ele nas ruas, porém, àquela hora, com os ventos de outono frios o suficiente para manter a maioria das pessoas em suas casas. A noite pertencia a pessoas como ele - artistas, boêmios, desajustados, àqueles que não tinham trabalhos considerados “sérios”, aos que tinham segredos que evitavam a luz do dia e preferiam a luz cálida dos lampiões e das velas. 

O hotel onde Arthur estava hospedado não era luxuoso, mas tinha excelente reputação; logo Andrej era guiado por um _ concierge _ alto e silencioso até o quarto 306. As palmas de suas mãos esquentavam nos segundos entre as batidas na porta e a voz do hóspede, autorizando a entrada, e o bailarino mais uma vez se encontrou preso pelos olhos escuros de Arthur. 

“Boa noite” proferiu Andrej, ainda parado na porta do quarto. 

“Boa noite” respondeu Arthur, convidando-o a entrar com um gesto e um sorriso amistoso, fechando a porta atrás de si. O bailarino tirou as luvas devagar, hesitante, sem saber exatamente o que fazer uma vez que estava ali; logo o mais velho sussurrou um “_ permita-me _” e o ajudou a tirar o casaco pesado, delicadamente, em um gesto de cavalheirismo ao qual Andrej não estava acostumado e o fez prender a respiração momentaneamente. “O que achou das flores?” perguntou Arthur, por fim, pendurando o casaco em um gancho atrás da porta. “Tive de sair mais cedo, mas vi a sua entrada no palco. Foi impressionante.” 

Andrej baixou os olhos, sorrindo; como todo artista, não era imune a elogios, ainda que soubesse que não devia se deixar levar totalmente por eles. “Muito obrigado. É uma das minhas partes favoritas desse balé. E adorei as flores. Você é muito gentil.”

“Considerando que o fiz vir até aqui depois de uma noite de apresentações, nesse vento gelado, para satisfazer minha curiosidade sobre uma pintura… É o mínimo que eu podia fazer” Arthur serviu uma bebida escura em dois copos, e ofereceu-lhe um. “Um pouco de conhaque para brindar à novas amizades.”

“À novas amizades então” Andrej aceitou o copo e brindou discretamente, antes de tomar um gole do líquido que queimou sua garganta momentaneamente. Sentia-se um tanto inquieto, porém, com a situação, e gostaria de deixar aquelas cortesias sociais logo. “Eu… Vou contar toda a história. Mas gostaria de ver a pintura primeiro.”

“Claro. Ela está.... Bem aqui” Arthur pousou o copo sobre uma mesinha e pegou um rolo de tecido grosso sobre a escrivaninha, desatando o nó que o prendia e abrindo-o. A imagem surgindo diante dos olhos do bailarino o surpreendeu, ainda que tivesse uma ideia de como seria baseado nas horas de pose que havia aguentado para que William capturasse seus contornos contra o fundo claro. Estendeu os dedos para tocar a pintura, contendo-se ao ver a expressão de julgamento do mais velho, e demorando o olhar sobre o seu próprio rosto, retratado com pinceladas delicadas e individuais, no estilo que era tão claramente William que pareceu trazer a presença do pintor para aquela sala, diante de Andrej. 

“Eu nunca tinha visto ela terminada” comentou o bailarino, desviando o olhar da pintura para olhar para Arthur rapidamente. “Nós nos separamos antes que ele pudesse terminar.” 

“Gostaria de sentar-se?” ofereceu o mais velho, indicando um pequeno sofá para dois, e Andrej aceitou; aquela não seria uma história rápida ou tranquila. 

“Espero que saiba que estou confiando em você para não espalhar essa história. E para compreender. Por algum motivo, eu sinto que você pode compreender e que posso confiar em você, senhor Frahlich.” começou Andrej. 

“Se vamos abrir nossos corações, não há porque não me chamar de Arthur” sorriu o mais velho, inclinando-se levemente na direção do outro. “Tem minha palavra.”

“Tudo bem” suspirou o mais novo. “Eu fui treinado para ser o melhor bailarino da nossa companhia, desde antes de aprender a falar. Quando atingi a idade e conquistei meu lugar, comecei a acompanhar os outros bailarinos nas apresentações fora do país, e em uma dessas apresentações, fomos para a Holanda. E lá… Lá eu conheci William Ventura.”

“Imagino que esse seja o pintor” comentou Arthur, pegando um bloco de papel para anotar o nome. “Vou anotar apenas detalhes referentes à obra e ao pintor, não se preocupe; sua história vai permanecer entre nós dois.”

“Tudo bem” concordou Andrej. “Sim, Will era um pintor. Imagino que ainda seja… Ou não. Nunca se sabe. Ele também escrevia, lindos poemas, cheios de sentimento. Ele achava tudo horrível” riu o bailarino, ternamente. “Mas tinha muito talento. Ele fez alguns cartazes para o teatro onde nos apresentamos, e logo nos tornamos amigos. E então… Mais que amigos.” 

O bailarino então olhou para Arthur, em busca de algum sinal de reprovação ou julgamento; o mais velho apenas sorriu e pediu que continuasse. 

“Nós nos apaixonamos” declarou Andrej, com a voz um tanto trêmula; nunca havia admitido aquilo em voz alta para alguém que não fosse William. “...E vivemos aquela paixão intensamente, cegamente, como se a temporada de balé fosse durar para sempre. Ele fazia às vezes alguns esboços com carvão, e um dia pediu que eu posasse para um retrato. Eu não quis lembrá-lo de que não ficaria ali até que ele terminasse - só tínhamos mais algumas semanas. E então aceitei. Quando precisei partir, ele não quis despedidas, e vivemos aquele último dia como todos os outros, mesmo que eu sentisse meu coração se partir aos poucos, e eu pudesse ver nos olhos dele que ele sentia o mesmo. Trocamos algumas cartas, mas não nos comprometemos a nada… Deixamos nas mãos do destino. Se nos encontrarmos de novo, não sei como seria, sinceramente. Lembrar dele, como ele era, como eu era, é muito diferente de pensar em como seria encontrá-lo após tanto tempo. Ele pode ser uma pessoa completamente diferente agora, quem sabe. Eu sei que mudei um pouco. É impossível não mudar, acho...” 

“Com certeza” concordou Arthur, com um olhar compreensivo. “Vocês trocaram cartas, endereços…?”

“Algumas cartas, sim. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Posso te passar o endereço, mas acho que ele não mora mais lá, as minhas últimas cartas foram devolvidas.” comentou Andrej, encarando o vazio, perdido em lembranças. Arthur segurou-lhe a mão, trazendo-o de volta para aquele quarto, acariciando levemente. 

“Me perdoe por lembrá-lo de momentos tristes” pediu o mais velho, suavemente.

“Não foram momentos tristes” proferiu o bailarino, voltando a sorrir. “Ele foi… minha primeira paixão de verdade. A primeira vez em que eu realmente me senti ligado a alguém. Foram momentos muito felizes, de verdade. Eu sempre vou pensar nele com ternura e um pouco de saudade, mas nunca com tristeza.” 

Arthur sorriu de volta; e Andrej, tomado por lembranças e sentimentos, quis ser mais próximo do outro, quis ser abraçado. Talvez fosse o alívio de falar sobre tudo aquilo abertamente, sem escolher palavras. O bailarino relaxou o corpo, se aproximando um pouco mais do outro, e olhou para a mão de Arthur, os pensamentos voando por sua mente, a temperatura do quarto parecendo mudar aos poucos, enquanto permaneciam em um silêncio reflexivo, carregado de considerações e possibilidades.

"Foi uma linda história, Andrej" comentou Arthur, por fim. "Eu confesso que não esperava algo assim por trás dessa tela. Achava que fosse um estudo, ou mesmo um trabalho de modelo simples, como tantos outros."

"Eu não pensei que um dia veria essa tela pronta" admitiu o bailarino. "É uma sensação… estranha na verdade. Fico feliz em ajudar em seu trabalho de pesquisa… Mesmo que eu não possa fazer mais do que contar como ela veio a existir, e não tenha nenhuma informação técnica ou sobre o paradeiro do artista."

"É uma linda tela" proferiu Arthur, e olhava atentamente para o rosto de Andrej, e demorava-se em seus lábios e seus olhos. "Isso qualquer um pode perceber. A história por trás dela só a torna mais… fascinante." 

O mais novo quis acabar com o suspense, saber de uma vez se estavam na mesma página; Arthur parecia estar contente em provocá-lo, se aproximando centímetro a centímetro e falando sobre a tela, testando-o. Andrej ficou em silêncio e tocou os lábios do outro com os dedos, acariciando-os lentamente e observando enquanto aqueles olhos tão expressivos se fechavam devagar, e aquela era toda a confirmação que precisava para se permitir chegar mais perto e beijar os lábios daquele que conhecia há tão pouco tempo, que passava-lhe tanta segurança e conforto. Ao sentir o outro responder ao seu beijo com toda a intensidade que adivinhava em seus olhos escuros, Andrej suspirou e se deixou levar por impulsos e desejos, por sensações que eram tão maiores que sua própria consciência e qualquer um de seus medos. Não pensaria em como tudo aquilo provavelmente também era temporário, e em como seu coração seria partido, novamente, quando o outro o deixasse, completando o ciclo que havia se iniciado com aquela pintura. Naquele momento, aquele quarto de hotel era tudo o que existia - a única realidade possível, em uma noite em que não deixariam o outro se sentir tão sozinho. Qualquer futuro, feliz ou não, ficaria para a manhã seguinte, para os primeiros raios do sol parisiense, para o despertar conjunto de Andrej e Arthur em lençóis finos. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do paintings dream of electric little french men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pequeno prólogo. 
> 
> Dedicado ao meu próprio Arthur, pai de Arthur Frahlich e amor de todas as minhas vidas.

"Estes foram encontrados assim na casa do pintor, cobertos. É possível que sejamos os primeiros a ver do que se trata" afirmou Benjamin, e Arthur podia sentir a animação em cada palavra do nobre, em cada movimento. Felizmente seu empregador ainda possuía respeito e adoração demais pela arte para apenas ceder aos impulsos de tocar as obras - o especialista francês não sabia o que poderiam encontrar sob o papel pardo, e temia até que ele houvesse sido lacrado enquanto ainda fresco (já acontecera antes, com artistas que não queriam que sua obra fosse vista mas não tinham forças para destruí-la por meios convencionais). 

O quadro estava intacto por baixo do embrulho, porém - e Arthur respirou aliviado enquanto descobria a obra, sem realmente ver do que se tratava até ter certeza de que estava em ótimas condições de conservação. 

"Nos faz pensar que tipo de relacionamento o pintor tinha com o modelo, não?" comentou Benjamin, colocando a mão no queixo em sua conhecida pose de observação. "Toda a atenção com os músculos da perna, a dedicação a cada detalhe…" 

Apenas então o francês reparou na figura representada: um bailarino, de cabelos escuros, apoiado em uma barra de treinos. 

"Deviam ser muito bons amigos…" concordou Arthur, sorrindo sugestivamente para o nobre. "Queria eu ter um bom amigo assim". 

Benjamin riu. "Isso pode ser sempre arranjado. Mais tarde haverá uma pequena reunião do clube de xadrez em Aznalmara, você deveria vir. É sempre bom cultivar boas amizades".

O francês sorriu, pensando na última vez em que havia participado de uma daquelas reuniões. Era realmente um alívio, ter um local seguro, conhecer homens com as mesmas inclinações e interesses que os seus. Sentir que podiam falar em voz alta, sem decifrar sinais em cores e frases. Encontrar alguém com quem passar uma noite ou várias. Ainda não havia tido aquela sorte, porém, de se ligar permanentemente a alguém. "Temo que hoje eu precise rejeitar o convite. Não estou me sentindo muito disposto… e acredito que a limpeza da moldura desse quadro vá me tomar alguns dias". 

O nobre apertou o ombro do amigo e subordinado, de leve, e lhe direcionou um daqueles olhares que o restaurador odiava. "Se mudar de ideia…" disse, com a insistência elegante de quem já nasceu com a razão. 

Arthur afirmou que tentaria aparecer na pequena _ soirée_, sem qualquer intenção de sair daquela sala até o amanhecer. 

...

Aos poucos, Arthur foi decorando os detalhes daquela obra, e conseguia vê-lo de olhos fechados, quando se deitava à noite. Os olhos baixos do bailarino, com apenas uma impressão de cor (_verdecastanhoazulcinzento_), focados nas próprias mãos, nos próprios pés, na sapatilha de ponta (_Bailarinos usavam ponta?_, perguntou-se, percebendo quão pouco sabia sobre aquele universo). As mãos, os músculos firmes, capazes de levantar rainhas-cisne no ar e manter a posição por quanto tempo fosse necessário. O cenário um tanto pobre de detalhes ou chamativos, com as cores mais pálidas, evocando espelhos - ou seria apenas a figura humana na tela prendendo o olhar de Arthur? Aquilo acontecia bastante. Estava certo, porém, de que havia algo inexplicável naquela obra que lhe prendia a atenção, e tentava ignorar a mais óbvia das hipóteses. 

"Não é nem mesmo um trabalho tão bom assim" resmungou, sentindo-se exausto após um dia sozinho com seus pensamentos, os olhos já pesando. 

"_Não culpe o modelo pela inabilidade e paixão do artista_" pediu uma voz de barítono, suavemente, enquanto os olhos (então cinzentos) se viraram na direção do restaurador atônito.

…

Após o susto inicial, Arthur acostumou-se rápido àquele novo fato. Tinham longas conversas, sobre si mesmos, sobre o mundo. O bailarino - Andrej - tinha a voz baixa, que vibrava pela sala do restaurador e conservador, e um sorriso que quase não saía. O francês contava sobre seu trabalho, sobre sua amizade com o Conde, sobre um ou outro olhar atravessado que recebera na rua - a cidade era perigosa mas a solidão era muito pior - e acabou por fazer do bailarino na pintura o seu principal confidente. Como se a surrealidade da situação o protegesse da timidez e do medo de julgamentos, e o estimulasse a apenas ser. Andrej, entretanto, não era apenas um ouvinte; as histórias sobre o balé russo, sobre conhecer compositores e ir para a cama com alguns, sobre viver num mundo de malhas e cetim, fascinavam Arthur muito além do que ele próprio imaginara (nunca havia dado atenção para balés, e preferia o teatro a ópera). 

O restaurador passou a ansiar pelos momentos em que estava junto da pintura, entre outros sentimentos sem nome que começavam a se fazer presentes. Arthur, que sempre fora solitário, passou a entender o sentimento de solidão que o envolvia quando não estava conversando com o bailarino, e a temê-lo. Passava cada vez mais dias trancado no estúdio, deixando tudo o que podia deixar de lado, para viver cada um daqueles momentos. 

"_É muito fácil se apaixonar por você_" disse Andrej, um dia, sentando-se em um plano mais próximo da moldura, como se aquilo pudesse deixá-los mais próximos. "_Você é muito mais do que imagina ser. E merece, sim, ser amado_". 

Arthur sequer se lembrava do que estavam falando há segundos atrás; o choque de ouvir palavras como aquelas se uniu ao choque de finalmente compreender a realidade e o que acontecia. "Você nem mesmo é real" acusou, como se dizer aquilo em voz alta pudesse mudar o que estava sentindo. 

"_Mas eu sou real_" disse o bailarino na pintura, com um sorriso triste. "_Eu tenho consciência de mim mesmo, tenho memórias e lembranças, e agora tenho sentimentos por você. Eu sou real… Apenas não estou no seu plano de realidade._"

"Você definitivamente não é real" negou Arthur, mais uma vez, assustado, levando as mãos ao rosto, como se pudesse abafar assim os sons, negar o que seus olhos viam, negar o que seu corpo sentia ao imaginar como seria tocar, encontrar o bailarino, ouvir-lhe a voz de verdade; negar o medo em descobrir que tudo era ilusão e que estava louco, irremediavelmente louco, e que aquele era o fim que sempre haviam previsto para ele desde a juventude. 

O bailarino se calou, em um silêncio triste e quase dramático - Arthur o odiou mais naquele momento do que a si próprio por colocar-se naquela situação - e suspirou. "_Venha me encontrar. Venha me encontrar. Eu estarei esperando. Venha. Venha logo_…" 

…

Aquela voz ecoou em Arthur até que abriu os olhos, assustado, desorientado, com as mãos e as costas doloridas pela posição em que havia adormecido. Um olhar rápido para a tela lhe revelou que continuava como sempre havia estado: imóvel, inalterada, paralisada no tempo. O bailarino permanecia em sua eterna contemplação, vidas distante da adrenalina daquele despertar súbito que acelerava o coração do restaurador. 

O francês cobriu a tela, ainda perturbado pelo sono, e foi para o bar mais próximo para distrair-se; perder o controle por vontade própria, ao invés de sentir que ele se esvaía por entre os dedos, pouco a pouco. Afastou-se de suas responsabilidades e pediu alguns dias ao conde de Aznalmara, para descansar e visitar a irmã que vivia em Marselha, mas as palavras o perseguiram - _ Me encontre, venha me encontrar _ \- em sonhos, em devaneios, e até mesmo no vento carregando o aroma salgado do mar. 

O retorno ao pequeno estúdio não demorou a acontecer; mesmo com tudo o que acontecia naquele momento, a arte era seu consolo, e dispensar cuidados àquelas obras era sua vocação. Enfrentaria a tela do bailarino, e qualquer que fosse o resultado, lidaria da melhor forma que sabia - afundando-se em mais e mais trabalho, até qualquer distração tornar-se insignificante. 

Limpou e admirou a tela mais uma vez, decidido a cobri-la novamente e colocá-la de lado; sentiria falta da companhia do bailarino, ainda que ele houvesse existido por tão pouco tempo, em uma parte de sua mente onde ainda era capaz de sonhar e imaginar. 

"Adeus, sapatilhas" sussurrou, quase carinhosamente, e prosseguiu com o cuidadoso processo de envolver o quadro em papel pardo. Um detalhe tão discreto que lhe parecia imaginado lhe chamou a atenção, entretanto, e logo se viu obrigado a desfazer novamente o pacote. 

Uma assinatura! A tinta apagada, quase desaparecendo, mas ainda legível. _ Andrej Ptaszek._ Seria aquela a identidade do pintor? Algum pseudônimo? 

Tomado por novo ânimo (e a esperança, ainda que absurda, de que talvez fosse capaz de encontrar o bailarino que lhe atormentava os sonhos), Arthur correu para encontrar Benjamín e propor-lhe uma aposta. Sabia que o Conde não resistia àqueles jogos com a sorte, e precisava interessá-lo o suficiente para justificar suas viagens e pesquisas. 

Precisava descobrir quem era Andrej Ptaszek. Precisava encontrá-lo. Precisava encontrar o bailarino. Talvez aquele seria seu último ato de lucidez, mas sentia em si mesmo a certeza de que estava no caminho certo - não ousava dizer que para a felicidade, mas ao menos por sua paz de espírito. 

_ Venha me encontrar_, a voz disse, docemente, uma última vez, antes que a determinação do conservador falasse mais alto que qualquer lembrança ou devaneio. 

  
  



End file.
